


新月

by toumeii



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 搬运自我的lof 两年前的文了双向暗恋前提时间大约是二人毕业后 可看作是山雨不来的后续
Relationships: Anzu/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 5





	新月

我告诉前辈，后天我要到岛的另一端去。他就说：“那吾等一起吧，吾辈正好在那边也有事要办。早一天去，悠闲地逛一下。”  
“虽说吾等是因为工作才来的，毕竟现在还是假期喏。”

后来我听说，前辈破天荒地未到中午就起了床，等我在大堂见到他时，才不过十二点。他领我到了一辆未见过的车前，二十分钟后，我们已经到码头了。  
见前辈正将车往停车位里倒，我终于还是忍不住问：“我们不是开车过去吗？”  
他不慌不乱地环视了下周围的车辆，然后回答：“嗯......吾辈这次想试试看坐船喏。小姑娘愿意陪吾辈吗？”  
我自然是只能答应了。结果又一次出乎我意料的，前辈把我带到了一艘小帆船前。  
“吾辈想试试看这个~”  
“……那前辈借的车呢？”  
“吾辈已经拜托朋友去还了。”前辈的语气里还透着点得意。“吾辈托薰君查过了，从这里到岛的另一端，渡轮大概要花一个多小时，吾等这样的船，慢慢晃过去大概是四个小时，过去正好赶上晚餐喏。然后晚上还可以在码头上逛逛~”  
“好啊……前辈安排得真详细啊。”  
“毕竟是难得的休假喏~”  
他躲在小黑伞的阴影下面，认真摆弄着船上的一堆杆子。我接过了他手中的伞。  
“前辈你会开帆船吗？”  
“以前和友人一起开过，吾辈多少还是记得的。放心吧小姑娘，有吾辈在，船绝对不会翻的喏~况且吾辈还特地选了带马达的船，就算真的没有风也……kukuku~”  
他哼起了歌。

很快船就真的出了海。前辈终于受不住阳光，躲进了船舱里。他缩在照不到太阳的角落里攀着窗指挥我。“小姑娘，把方向朝右边转一点。”我就从甲板上站起身，去掰动帆的朝向。  
“这个位置很好喏，多亏了小姑娘。”前辈轻飘飘的声音从底下飞上来。  
等风浪平静一些后，我也钻到船舱里。前辈翻出了一条毛巾递给我。  
“辛苦了喏。”  
我拿过了毛巾，上面有一个小小的人偶。  
“这是斋宫前辈的吧。”  
“是他送给吾辈的喏~小姑娘喜欢的话就给汝了。”  
我回想起那位前辈气急败坏的咋舌声，说到：“还是算了吧......毕竟是送给前辈的东西。说起来，前辈为什么要找我来开船？”  
他稍微歪了歪头，睁大了眼睛望着我。  
“这种事找深海前辈，他不是会很开心的吗？”  
“唔......但是这次正好有了机会喏。是不是应该先问问小姑娘的。”  
“挺好的。”我想了想，又鼓起勇气补上一句，“但是好像只有我一个人在干事嘛......”  
他伸手抓了抓头发。“吾辈好像是高估了自己的能力喏......等天暗下来一点吾辈也会来帮忙的，对不住小姑娘了。晚上尽量补偿汝吧。”

后来直到靠岸前的半小时，前辈还是缩在船舱里没有出来。他好像因为早起而有些困倦，最后裹了毯子藏在入口处时醒时睡，醒着的时候，就有一搭没一搭地和我聊天。  
“让汝扫兴了吗？”最后把船停稳时，他突然这样问我。  
“没有的事。”我挤出一个笑容。  
我想前辈一定是比我更失落的。

上岸时，我觉得海浪还在我的脚下翻腾。眼前热闹的商家和招牌上的异国文字让我有点恍惚。然后，前辈牵住了我的手。  
“不怕被人看见吗？”  
“在这里有谁会认识吾等呢？这就是海外的好处喏。”  
街上烤薄饼的香气混着萨克斯的悠扬曲调一起扑向我，是我所不熟悉的。盛夏，这里路上的行人都已穿上了背心和夹脚拖鞋，只有我和前辈不合时宜地披着外套，还觉得温度刚好。我想难得出国一次，我应该努力去习惯海外的氛围，但现在我却只想跟在前辈后面。

太阳下山后，前辈果然精神了起来。带着我去了餐厅，周到地帮看不太懂菜单的我点了菜，又拉着我去逛了周围的小店，虽然大部分时间，我只是在看着他用我跟不上的语速说着话，然后牵着我走马观花而已。但有时他会凑过来说，“这里是吾辈和朋友来过的地方”、“这家店的可丽饼很好吃喏”，给刚才经过的模糊的风景插上注释。我想要是以后有人问起今天的经历，我至少能够发自内心地说，我很喜欢这里，喜欢到多年以后大概还能回想起被前辈提到过的小镇的碎片，和带着甜味的安心感。

时间敲过九点，码头已经开始归于宁静。我和前辈隔开人群一段距离站着，听街头爵士乐的表演。一曲终了，前辈开口：“小姑娘，吾辈导游差不多就做到这里了喏。有补偿到汝吗？”  
我用力地点了点头。“谢谢前辈。”  
“那就好喏。”他揉了揉我的头发，“今晚小姑娘想住哪里？吾辈去找宾馆。”  
“我们不是准备住在船上吗？”想到他白天的毛毯，我突然有些疑惑。  
“吾辈是准备睡在船上的喏......但是只有一个船舱……”  
“一个......”  
“这样对小姑娘不太好吧。以后男朋友可能会气得来攻击吾辈喏......”  
“明明我们下午已经一起待过四个多小时了？”或许是因为在异国他乡，或许是因为坐船颠得我有些无法思考，我问前辈：“我们没有在交往吗？”  
他似乎也难得的愣住了。“吾等……”  
在他慌了神的时候，我的眼泪已经不受控制地落了下来。然后他一把捞起了我，我还在没出息地往他怀里钻。

他把我带回了船舱内，然后面对我坐下，掏出纸来给我擦眼泪。  
“小姑娘今天怎么格外爱撒娇喏。”  
“明明都单独约我出来了......”  
他用他红色的眼睛盯住了我，“那吾辈问汝......愿意做吾辈的女朋友吗？”  
我躲开了他的视线。  
“当然。”  
他抱了上来，“好好看着吾辈回答嘛......”

我们就坐在甲板上看月亮。在临近午夜时，我终于几乎要敌不住困意。前辈也跟着我打了几个哈欠。  
“似乎是吾辈今天起太早了，现在竟然也有些困了喏。不如今天就按照人类的作息时间陪汝一起睡吧。”  
我们一起蜷在船舱的地上，前辈关掉了手电筒，周围陷入一片漆黑。  
“晚安，小姑娘。”  
“不改个称呼吗？”  
“可是汝也一直叫我前辈喏，好见外啊。”他还抽了抽鼻子。  
“那......零？”  
“小杏~”他的声音带着笑意。  
在睡着前，我迷迷糊糊说出了憋了一个晚上的话：“今天下午，你不是问我有没有扫兴吗？其实我以前，也和别人一起坐过船，虽然是皮划艇那种。”  
“那时候，也是划了好几个小时都没说几句话，因为大家都太累了。”  
“我也没有觉得有什么不好的。只记得风景很好看，然后太阳很大。”  
“可能因为是零，所以太过期待了吧。才会觉得没有想象中的那么开心……”  
“其实，我已经很满足了。”  
我听到悉悉索索的声音，然后他又圈住了我。  
“下一次，吾辈会从头到尾陪在汝身边的。”  
“好。”我的脸又要烧起来了。  
最后，我突然想到，“刚才看的月亮是新月，是你哦，零。”  
然后我就真的睡了过去，依稀听到他的回应。  
“是我们。”


End file.
